staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 93; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 4 Budujemy cieplej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i obrzydliwe DVD, odc. 66 (Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Legenda Nezha - Król Wu przekracza Żółtą Rzekę, odc. 46 (King Wu Crossing the Yellow River, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 (Brother Bear 2) 70'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ben Gluck; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Robert Skolimowski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Niezwykli rybacy cz. 2 (The life of birds- Fishing for a living); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1543; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1932 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2033; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5162 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5162); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5163 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5163); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1933 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2034; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs skradł jabłko, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek nie dali się złapać smokowi, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 37 - Zrozumieć kobietę - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Przerwanie działań wojennych - txt.str.777 78'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Jerzy Schejbal, Adam Woronowicz, Grzegorz Damięcki, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Ireneusz Czop, Paulina Chruściel, Marek Łukasik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Pieska śmierć (Shooting Dogs) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Michael Caton-Jones; wyk.:John Hurt, Hugh Dancy, Louis Mahoney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Bracia i siostry - odc. 7 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 7, Northern Exposure); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Notacje - Kazimierz Wiśniak. Teatralna trójca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 TELEZAKUPY 02:25 Boża podszewka II - odc. 2/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Boża podszewka II - odc. 3/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 137 Ciało i dusza (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Body and soul)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 138 Nowy początek (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (New beginnings)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Teologia na bazarze; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Zasiłek opiekuńczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - Dogonić życie, odc.21; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1775; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Królowie magii - 2008 - odc. 2 cz. 1 (The Word Magic Awards - ep. 2); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 VIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna - Łowca głów (234); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych" - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 17/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/LXII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 39 -; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 64 - Trzy życzenia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 465 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 764; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 516; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Alibi na poniedziałek - Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) 156'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Brian de Palma; wyk.:Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Wiktor But - człowiek, który uzbroił świat (The Man who armed the World) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Nick Davidson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór) 50'; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Jurij Smolskij, Janusz Gajos, Swietłana Mielnikowa, Witold Pyrkosz, Wladymir Abazopuło; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Wokół Ostrej Bramy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:46 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:01 Był taki dzień - 4 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:04 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945-1956; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:26 Pogoda; STEREO 17:28 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:31 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:35 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:47 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:04 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO 18:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:58 Złota setka dokumentu - Fantazmaty Powstania Warszawskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Wokół Ostrej Bramy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:46 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1362 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Zakochany pingwin 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 54 9:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 55 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 53 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 54 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 202 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1516 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 177 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 77 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 4 14:45 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 15:15 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 203 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 79 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1155 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1517 20:00 X-Men - Ostatni bastion 22:15 Rewolwer 1:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 546 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 612 4:40 TV market TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 133 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 466 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 13:45 Niania Odcinek: 6 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 7 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 566 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 134 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1319 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 5 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 897 0:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 1:10 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 466 1:35 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:50 Telesklep 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 5 4:30 Rozmowy w toku 5:25 Nic straconego TV 4 5:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:25 Lalola - odc. 116, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 23, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 23, Meksyk 2009 10:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 34, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 35, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 206, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 21, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 24, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 24, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - odc. 5, magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii - Sodoma i Gomora USA 2008 22:00 Galileo - odc. 175 23:00 Galileo - odc. 176 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 11, USA, Kanada 2006 1:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3:25 Phil Collins - Live and Loose in Paris - odc. 1, koncert 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Studio Gama; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Molly - odc. 2/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Tynka czyli polędwica w sosie wiśniowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1534; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 38; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7* - Grzech; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Teologia na bazarze; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 240; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18* - Interview; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 11* - Wizyta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 3; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1534; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 23 - W poszukiwaniu przyjaźni; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10* - Zgryzoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki w wykonaniu: Kabaretu Hrabi i Kabaretu Dudek. 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 2/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 23 - W poszukiwaniu przyjaźni; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1534; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (42); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Człowiek ze złotym obiektywem - Marek Karewicz 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Tomasz Radziemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Panny i wdowy - odc. 1/5; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Katarzyna Figura, Andrzej Zaorski, Jan Nowicki, Władysław Kowalski, Artur Żmijewski, Mirosława Dubrawska, Jerzy Dominik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 37 - Domino Records II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Rozbijemy zabawę 7'; etiuda; reż.:Roman Polański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Przesłuchania I etapu - dzień 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Piegowaty dzień 15'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Nie mówmy o tym więcej 10'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino amerykańskie - Dyliżans (Stagecoach) 91'; western kraj prod.USA (1939); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:Claire Trevor, John Wayne, Andy Devine, John Carradine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Przesłuchania I etapu - dzień 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Kino amerykańskie - Mroczne zwierciadło (Dark mirror) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1946); reż.:Robert Siodmak; wyk.:Olivia de Havilland, Lester Allen, Garry Owen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Stalin, Hitler i Gurdżijew (Gudgiev) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2006); reż.:Julia Ageeva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wywiad 39'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Bartosz Siemerzewicz; wyk.:Rafał Gerlach, Grzegorz Woś, Marcin Montana; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 W świecie muzyki - wspomnienie o Jerzym Żurawlewie 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bohdan Rączkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - GranatowyPrawieCzarny (Azuloscurocasinegro) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Daniel Sánchez Arévalo; wyk.:Quim Gutiérrez, Marta Etura, Antonio de la Torre, Héctor Colomé; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 37 - Domino Records II; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Rozmowy istotne - John Gray; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.10.1986; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Ojciec Hieronim Warachim cz. 2; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - Powstanie Warszawskie - 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 U siebie - Pluton Słowaków 535; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Konsul z Jerozolimy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - Ojcowski dom - odc. 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Ex Libris - 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Ocal okruchy historii; konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Śmierć Sokratesa; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Moja Warszawa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Ślady - Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Mieć szczęście; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Latający Holender Tadeusz Andersz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wojny innych ludzi; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:13 Dwie świątynie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Spacerek staromiejski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - Niepokój i gniew - odc. 8; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka cz. 1 Zaginiona cywilizacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Obroża; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bez komentarza - Jan Nowak Jeziorański; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 U siebie - Wertep; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Salon kresowy - Przez osiem wieków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kulisy III RP - Zjednoczenie Niemiec; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Pod niebem Brazylii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pseudonim Zo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czarny serial - Kopernik; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Czarny serial - Rotunda; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polacy i Węgrzy 1956; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Kiełbiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Atramentem w Stalina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.10.1986; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (47); STEREO, 16:9 08:40 I Liga piłki nożnej - Sandecja Nowy Sącz - Warta Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata - Czechy 2010 - Finał:; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Brazylia; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (46); STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Serbia - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Hokej na lodzie - SKA St. Petersburg - Carolina Hurricanes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Rzeszów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 I Liga piłki nożnej - Sandecja Nowy Sącz - Warta Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Gala katowickiego "Sportu"; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Hokej na lodzie - SKA St. Petersburg - Carolina Hurricanes; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 - Śmierć na żywo; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pożegnanie z Marią; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. II cz. I; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (3) dzień polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Michael Dunn, Liz Torres, Cathy Jeneen Doe, Robert Forster, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 20 lat później; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi - Film o profesorze Karolu Myśliwcu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Blondynka odc.1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pitbull - odc. 5; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku